Lauren Tom
Lauren Tom (born August 4, 1961) is an American actress and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Amy Wong in Futurama, Connie Souphanousinphone and Minh Souphanousinphone in King of the Hill and Numbuh 3 in Codename: Kids Next Door. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A.T.O.M. (2006) - Additional Voices *All Grown Up! (2004) - Alfred Bonaventure (ep13), Girl (ep13) *As Told By Ginger (2003) - Hip Art Student *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2006) - Joo Dee, Additional Voices *Batman Beyond (1999-2001) - Dana Tan, Agent Lee (ep51), Green Lantern *ChalkZone (2004) - Flunke (ep22), Robin (ep22) *Clerks: The Animated Series (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2006) - Shun, Lucy Sidarsky *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Numbuh 3/'Kuki Sanban', Chinese KND (ep10), Flower#2 (ep22), Girl (ep6), Girl (ep34), Girl (ep37), Girl#1 (ep15), Girl#1 (ep31), Girls (ep9), Hamsters (ep20), Inmate#4 (ep34), Judge's Wife (ep15), Lady (ep38), Mom (ep24), Numbuh 23 (ep32), Numbuh 44 (ep35), Numbuh 78 (ep37), Old Lady (ep25), P.A. (ep9), Rainbow Monkey (ep33), Rainbow Monkey Girl#1 (ep36), Robo Bunny (ep13), Sandy's Mom (ep33), Woman Driver (ep26) *DC Young Justice: Outsiders (2019) - Thirteen/Traci Thurston (ep5) *Danger Rangers (2005) - Firefighter#2 (ep5), Miko (ep5), Poodle Kid (ep5) *Dexter's Laboratory (1998-2003) - Soyen (ep71), Teacher (ep52) *Disenchantment (2018) - Additional Voices *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) - Susan Long, Councilor Chang (ep8), Drill Sergeant (ep12), Middle Aged Woman (ep10), Old Lady (ep6), Pretty Girl#2 (ep2), Swedish Masseuse (ep2), Additional Voices *Disney's Fillmore! (2002-2004) - Karen Tehama, Brenda (ep9), Card Kid (ep11), Gardening Kid (ep6), Lab Coat Kid#2 (ep5), Nerdy Girl (ep2), Pioneer Meghan (ep5) *Disney's Kim Possible (2003) - Smarty Mart Ckerk (ep21) Smarty Mart Manager (ep21), Z-Boy Robot (ep21) *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's Pepper Ann (1998-2000) - Alice Kane, Woman with Baby Carriage (ep48) *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Weekenders (2000-2001) - Candace (ep11), Pru (ep34) *Disney Big City Greens (2018) - Additional Voices *Disney Fish Hooks (2010-2014) - Barb, Girl Fish#2 (ep106), Old Lady (ep71), Tammy (ep71) *Disney Handy Manny (2006-2008) - Mrs. Lee (ep3), Nelson *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015-2017) - Tia Kobayashi, Additional Voices *Disney Special Agent Oso (2010) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks 3Below: Tales of Arcadia (2018) - Mary Wang *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2013) - Bai Li (ep22), Ming (ep48), Song (ep16) *DreamWorks Trollhunters (2016-2018) - Mary Wang, Ms. Nomura, Additional Voices *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2014-2016) - Hayaku, Reporter (ep26), Translator (ep9) *Duck Dodgers (2003) - Dr. Yoshimi (ep1) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Futurama (1999) - Amy Wong *Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (1997) - Little Miss Muffet (ep26) *If You Give a Mouse a Cookie (2017) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (2001) - Ting (ep46) *Justice League (2003) - Chung (ep39) *Justice League: Unlimited (2005-2006) - Dana (ep26), Dr. Light (ep34) *King of the Hill (1997-2010) - Connie Souphanousinphone, Minh Souphanousinphone *Legion of Super Heroes (2007-2008) - White Witch (ep23), Zyx *Max Steel (2000) - Additional Voices *Me, Eloise! (2006) - Additional Voices *Napoleon Dynamite (2012) - Girl (ep4), Tokiko (ep2) *Pinky and the Brain (1997) - Shopper (ep37) *Pinky Malinky (2019) - Bus Driver (ep1) *Pound Puppies (2011-2013) - Agent Ping, Amy (ep47), Dinky (ep11), Pippy (ep47), Show Host (ep47) *Rocket Power (1999-2004) - Girl#2 (ep45), Kid#1 (ep11), Sherry, Trish *Samurai Jack (2003-2017) - Kuni (ep35), Samurai Jack's Mother, Yamiko (ep35) *Stuart Little (2003) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1996-1999) - Angela Chen *Teen Titans (2003-2005) - Gizmo, Jinx *The Blues Brothers (1997) - Mrs. Fun (ep4), Soon-He *The Boondocks (2010) - Additional Voices *The New Batman Adventures (1997) - Ice Maiden#3 (ep3) *The Simpsons (2014) - Amy Wong (ep558) *The Zeta Project (2001-2002) - Agent Lee *Transformers: Rescue Bots (2016) - Citizen#2 (ep103), Dr. Meili Szeto (ep103) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002) - Heather Lane (ep2), Mandy Dinwiddie (ep5), Nancy Chang *Where My Dogs At? (2006) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *W.I.T.C.H. (2004-2006) - Susan Vandom-Collins, Yan Lin, Alchemy 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) - Mariko *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) - Dana Tan *Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007) - Amy Wong *Futurama: Bender's Game (2008) - Amy Wong *Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder (2009) - Amy Wong, Inez Wong *Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs (2008) - Amy Wong, Inez Wong *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Lara *Mulan II (2004) - Su *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) - Jessica *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) - Sharon 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Immigrants (2010) - Min, Hot Chick #1 'Movies' *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2004) - Younghee *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - Market Sheep 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2001) - Girl (ep22), Numbuh 3/Kuki Sanban (ep22) 'TV Specials' *A Monsterous Holiday (2013) - April, May *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) - Numbuh 3/Kuki Sanban *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Numbuh 3/'Kuki Sanban' *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Numbuh 3/'Kuki Sanban', Numbuh 23, Numbuh 78 *Disney's Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (2005) - Yoshiko Kyoko *The Grim Adventures of the KND (2007) - Numbuh 3/'Kuki Sanban' 'Web Animations' *DC Super Hero Girls (2017) - Aliki (ep47), Margot (ep47) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Futurama: Worlds of Tomorrow (2017) - Amy Wong 'Video Games' *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005) - Numbuh 3/'Kuki Sanban' *Command & Conquer: Generals: Zero Hour (2003) - "Tigress" Leiong Leang *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Additional Voices *Superman: Shadow of Apokolips (2002) - Angela Chen, Mercy Graves *Teen Titans (2006) - Gizmo, Jinx *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (90) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2019. Category:American Voice Actors